Forgotten Destinies
by Nerrad243
Summary: Decades have past since Sora, Riku and Kiri destroyed Organisation XIII and ushered the worlds into an age of peace and freedom but how long will this peace last? As a new enemy threatens to create another KeyBlade War heroes both new and old must rise to defeat the Darkness but not everyone can be trusted or saved. A story of Love,Loss and Hope.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Forgotten Destinies**

**Chapter 1: The Dream.**

_Welcome to my Kingdom Hearts story :) there is just a few things I want to make very clear;_

_1. I do not own any of the characters in this story besides my OCs._

_2.__**Bold Italic**____text is the story changing location or character perspective._

_2. ANY AND ALL criticism is accepted, I like to learn from my mistakes. Please review and Enjoy._

The sound of fighting could be heard through the darkness of the night, the light of the blue moon barely touched the snow that covered the broken path which crept towards a shadowy temple. Metal rang together and three voices cried out in pain as the darkness faded to show a scene of chaos and despair. Three teenaged boys lay on the ground with looks of pain in their eyes as another figure emerged from the darkness; this new stranger was taller than three and wore a deep purple and grey jacket that just barely covered the black boots of the stranger. The stranger's face and hair was covered by the hood of the jacket but a few crimson locks of hair escaped the darkness of the hood. The tallest of the three rose to his feet and raised a metallic blue blade that convulsed with magic and the blade was dominated by four diamond shaped 'teeth' that sprouted from the weapon. The hilt was silver with a bright blue diamond pendant dangling from the back of the hilt, the weapon was a KeyBlade and the teenager was its master, the only one who could use it. A small laugh escaped from the stranger who raised both their hands and with a flash of light the stranger summoned two twin KeyBlades. The teenager charged at the stranger, swiping wildly as he forced the stranger back with a serious of blows that were not only blocked but seemed to be easily predicted by the stranger. The teenager let out a loud grown as the stranger stopped the KeyBlade with a block from one of their KeyBlades and counter attacked with the other sending the teenager spiralling back to ground with a loud thud. The stranger sighed as the two KeyBlades vanished into light and as darkness began to cloud the image again the stranger spoke with a low, shadowy voice that made all the teenaged boys go wide eyed with looks of fear:

"You all were never destined to open the door, you were destined to harvest the hearts and vanquish the forgotten to make ready for his return for you see my friends, it is me who will open the door to kingdom hearts" as the last words escaped the strangers mouth the darkness took over the scene and with one final unified scream of pain the teenagers fell silent, the fight was over.

_**Valkyrie **_woke in her bed breathing heavily with sweat dripping from her face as she regained her sense of her surroundings. She was still in her large grand chambers of Hollow Bastion with her bed sheets and pillows ripped open or on the floor. Her eyes scanned the room that was illuminated with a white glow from the silver moon outside her window and she could clearly see nothing was broken or missing but that still made her uneasy. She was startled when she heard loud banging on the large double doors of her chamber and she heard multiple voices calling to her in panic.

"Don't worry everyone I'm fine, go back to sleep that means you to Epsilon, Nova and Silver" she called out to her apprentices and smiled as she heard moans of young children complaining about not being tired and the noble voice of Nova who guided them to their rooms. Valkyrie rested back in her bed and felt sleep grasping her once again, she let out a yawn but was startled by a gentle knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called out as she rose from her bed and walked to the doors, her black night gown stopped at her ankles and her bare feet made tiny taps on the wooden floor boards. She placed one hand on the black door handle and placed her ear on the cold oak door to listening for any noise, her other hand sat ready at her side to summon her KeyBlade in case there was any sign of danger.

"It's Epsilon, I was worried about you because you sounded really scared when you told us to leave; I had to pull rank on Nova to convince him to leave. Can you open the door please?" Epsilon's gentle voice filled Valkyrie's ears and with a smile she opened the door for her favourite apprentice. Epsilon was standing in the large hallway in his regular training uniform and he had a face of worry as he looked at his older master. Epsilon was small for a sixteen year old bur what he lacked in size he made up for in bravery and skill with a blade. With a friendly smile she let Epsilon into her room and the teenager sat on the edge of her bed with his hands in his lap.

"You had that same dream again didn't you?" Epsilon asked with a soft voice as she sat down next to him and slowly nodded.

"The exact same dream only this one was more detailed, I saw the same three boys fighting a stranger who could use two KeyBlades only this time the stranger spoke but not with words but with the darkness itself. She mentioned something about Kingdom Hearts and vanquishing the forgotten before the darkness took over and I woke up" Valkyrie ended with a glance out to the moon and felt its heatless light cover her face. What a beautiful night she thought as she almost forgot she still had a visitor. Epsilon rose from the bed and paced from the door back to bed three times before looking out to the moon and sighed.

"If only we knew what it means or if it means anything at all, I have to go before Nova gets worried about me again but I'll talk to you about it tomorrow after training okay Val?" It was common for Epsilon to use Valkyrie's nickname when they were alone but this time it sounded different then when he usually said with a smile and cheeky tone. No this time it was serious and full of worry and something more…anger? Valkyrie watched as Epsilon vanished back out the doors and felt alone again as the moon was blocked by clouds and the light vanished from her room. She lay in her bed with her hands on her stomach and thought deeply about the voice in the dream. She swore she had heard it before as she tried to remember, Valkyrie felt sleep wash over he again and let herself fade back into sleep, back into dreams that weren't her own.

_**Epsilon**_ entered his room with a groan and noticed Nova wasn't lying in his bed but instead a fake replica of his head had been placed on his pillow instead. Epsilon punched the bulge were Nova's stomach would be but only felt more fabric on his knuckles. He shook his head and lowered himself onto his bed and looked at the ceiling with a small grin appearing on his face as he began to count down from ten. As he hit five he could hear frantic fumbling with the door handle and as he hit zero the large door swung open and Nova burst in with sweat running down his face and as he realised Epsilon was on his bed his face went red with embarrassment.

"So how was your night with Silver? Did she do anything special for you tonight?" Epsilon said this with a small laugh that made Nova smile as he stripped out of his shirt and laid faced down on his bed facing Epsilon who awaited his reply.

"No she didn't she just offered me good luck on my Mark of Mastery Exam tomorrow that's all and by the way we are not together any way Epsilon so dropped the cheeky smile before I show you what happens to nosy children" Nova said this with a yawn at the end and Epsilon closed his eyes and clicked his tongue before falling asleep. He dreamed of fighting against Heartless and Nobodies with his golden KeyBlade and saving hundreds of worlds from chaos before becoming a Grand Master of KeyBlade before retiring and becoming a teacher here at Hollow Bastion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trial

Chapter 2: The Trial

_Thank you to Cori ShadowFang for reviewing last chapter. I will have a lot more chapters to post by the end of the week so be prepared for a mass upload and as always enjoy this chapter bros__._

The castle was a buzz of activity as children and adults competed for position around a circular arena of the Hollow Bastion. Nova stood in the centre of the arena with his KeyBlade in hand and his eyes fixed on the balcony overlooking the courtyard of the great castle which had three royal thrones for the KeyBlade Masters to sit and watch the demonstration that was about to begin. Valkyrie sat in the left throne with her white cloak covering her entire body, but she kept the hood off her head to feel the warmth of the rising sun, unlike her male counterparts who covered their faces with the white hoods.

"Well then, since we are all here I say we begin the trial. No point in keeping everyone waiting my friends" the middle Master spoke to his two associates who replied with simple nods of their heads. Valkyrie stood from her seat and looked down at her apprentice with a smile of pride; she knew Nova would make her proud. She raised her hand and the crowd fell silent, eager to hear her speak.

"Nova you stand before your Masters to demonstrate your skills with a KeyBlade in hopes to earn the greatest honour a KeyBlade wielder can receive, the Mark of Mastery" a wave of cheers and applause erupted from the crowd. Valkyrie once again raised her hand. The applause fell silent and with a quick look to her fellow Masters she continued her speech.

"As you all know from pass exams the trial is not just to test the skills with a KeyBlade but to test the heart and spirit of the wielder for only through perfect synchronization will your bond blade be released. So without further delay let the trial begin" Nova raised his KeyBlade and another cheer echoed around the courtyard blocking the noise of the city life of Hollow Bastion.

"Nova, who here have you chosen to challenge your skills with the KeyBlade" Valkyrie pointed to Nova who laughed then looked through the crowd, searching for the one KeyBlade wielders that could test him to his limits and he found her.

"I challenge Silver!" The crowd fell silent, not a whisper could be heard as a couple moved to the side and a girl dressed in a blue and white skirt with a matching white blouse moved to the barrier that surrounded the arena and with a small leap she entered the round battle ground. Her shoulder length hair was bright silver that shined in the morning light; if it wasn't for the way her hair moved in the gentle breeze anyone would have mistaken it for the material she was named after. Her hazel eyes watched Nova as she bowed to the Masters then in a burst of light she summoned her KeyBlade and took up a battle stance. Nova smiled and pointed his KeyBlade, Chaos Breaker, towards her and with one final look around the arena he charged at her. Silver rolled out of the way and lunged at Nova, striking him low in the back and sending him face down in the dirt. Nova rose to his feet once again and turned to face Silver just in time to block another one of her attacks. The two KeyBlades locked together with sparks of light springing from the metal blades, each KeyBlader refused to give an edge but Nova's size gave him the advantage and with a strong shove he broke the lock and began lashing out with a deadly series of slashes that sent Silver to the floor. Nova charged once again at Silver but as he brought his KeyBlade down to end the fight she vanished and the KeyBlade stuck dirt.

_**Valkyrie **_stood from her seat with a look of surprise on her face; she looked to her two companions and then back to the arena we're Nova was looking around for any sign of Silver.

"Silver what have you done" As if on cue Silver appeared behind Nova and with a burst of speed she slashed his wrist and forearm, cutting deep into his flesh and spraying blood over the floor of the arena and with a strong punch with her opposite hand she knocked Chaos Breaking out of Nova's hand then leaped back before he could make any sort of counter attack.

"Stand up and fight Nova, you have worked too hard to fail now" Valkyrie shouted to Nova who looked up to her with a smile forming on his face.

"Who said I'm giving up, I'm just getting started!" the crowd roared with applause and cheers as yet again Nova summoned Chaos Breaker back and took up a defensive stance.

"It seems your young apprentice is very brave Master Valkyrie, especially to stand against Silver who has the ability to teleport by manipulating wind element magic, wouldn't you agree Master Everest?" asked the Master siting on the right side but Master Everest didn't reply instead he simply continued to watch the battle unfolding before them.

"You seem surprised Master Kiro or did you simple forget that my students are the best we have here at Hollow Bastion?" Valkyrie always loved to annoy her male counterpart but this time instead of arguing with her like Master Kiro usually did he simple retuned his attention to the arena, muttering something as he did so.

"Valkyrie, Kiro you both do remember that we are here to evaluate Nova's performance and to decide if he is ready to join our ranks so please shut up and let me focus!" Master Everest words surprised the two younger masters who now looked at him with faces of guilt and shame. Everest shook his head slowly and continued to watch the fight with a half-smile and with a quick flick of his hand he summoned a ball of light that slowly began to increase in size until it engulfed his hand.

"Master Everest what are you doing?" Kiro asked when he noticed the ball of light that began to levitate above the elder master's hand.

"Kiro my old apprentice this fight is about to get a lot more exiting" with those words the ball of light shot into the sky and for a moment Everest thought no one had seen him cast the spell but engulfed in the crowed a single person had seen the light and now began to make their way to arena.

_**Epsilon **_pushed through the crowd of people as he frantically called out to Nova and Silver who continued to battle. Epsilon looked into the sky and saw the ball of light had stopped above the arena and began to expand into a dome like shape. Epsilon was so close to the arena he could here Nova's grunts of pain and Silver's sharp breathes over the cheers of the crowd of onlookers, Epsilon could see a shadow appearing on the bottom of the arena floor and with one final shove he was at the circular barrier of the arena.

"Nova, Silver look out!" Epsilon's voice caused the two teens to stop battling and look up to see the dome that began to rapidly descend down to them. Nova and Silver began to run towards the barrier but Silver tripped and fell onto the floor before she could reach the barrier. Without thinking Epsilon leaped into the arena and ran towards Silver wiles he shouted at Nova. As Epsilon and Nova helped Silver to her feet they each looked towards the barrier and saw the dome had now completely surrounded them.

"What is happening?" Silver asked but before any of them could answer six black figures emerged from the ground in front and behind them. The three quickly summoned their KeyBlades and took up defensive stances as the small black creatures began to surround them as more appeared from the ground.

"What are those things?" Epsilon asked as the creatures started to slowly creep towards them. The closets creature lunged at Nova but was court by surprise at his speed as he slashed into its body with Chaos Breaker. The creature burst into a pool of dark blood that released a purple heart that hovered in the air for a moment then vanished into thin air.

"I don't know but get ready to fight for your lives" Nova said as he returned to his original position. Unknown to the three another group watched them from the roof and that their lives were about to change forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Soulless

Chapter 3: Soulless

_Third chapter of FD and the action is about to get more intense and I need original characters for my story so for a limit time I will be accepting any OCs submitted to me. Ok that's all from me so as always enjoy this latest chapter bros__._

The creatures circled their prey with sharp claws ready to slice the life from the three teenagers who stood back to back in a triangle formation, prepared for any kind of attack from the shadowy monsters. From the roof of the great castle of Hollow Bastion seven masked figures watched the battle with weapons in hand.

"Misery, I have a question!" The smallest girl of the group stepped closer to edge of the roof and looked into the rising sun that illuminated the sky in shades of red, yellow and purple.

"And what is this question Kayla?" Misery was the leader of the seven and wore a white mask with blue ancient writing that covered a large proportion of it. He turned to his followers and smiled behind his mask as the sound of Heartless being vanquished filled the air.

"Are these three really like me? Are they also gifted by the ancient ones?" Kayla didn't move from her viewing place and with a sigh Misery stood behind her placing a hand on her shoulder as he looked into the sky.

"Kayla those three down there are the key to accomplishing our plan; but for our plan to work they must be loyal to our cause; that is why you are so important my darling" Misery's cold voice echoed through Kayla's mind and with a quick glance down at the three teenagers who had defeated most of the Heartless she returned to her original place among the seven.

"Deceit I do believe that Master Everest has accomplished his goal and now I have no further use for him so would you kindly give him back control of his mind? I would greatly like to see what he tries to do when Master Valkyrie realizes her apprentices are in great danger" laughter came from the seven as Deceit stepped forward with a tall golden staff with a blue emerald embedded in the top which shine with power, he also held a diamond pendent attached to a silver chain on his other hand. The pendent glowed a deep purple and the shape of a heart could be seen in the centre and with a smile appearing on his exposed mouth he raised the staff into the air then the emerald was covered in shadows that slithered their way down the staff, onto the floor then over the side of the roof towards their target, Master Everest.

"It's going to be a good day my lord" the tallest of the group spoke as he moved next to Misery who was still watching the sky. Misery turned his head to look at his follower then with one final look down at the battle he turned to look at his accomplishes.

"I agree Pain; it's going to be a good day for us all for today is the day the Soulless makes their existence be known" Misery's words echoed in around the roof and one by one the masked figures vanished into portals that shone with both light and darkness until only Kayla and the other female remained.

"Don't be too long my dear, you know how much I worry about you" The woman spoke in a mock motherly tone that made Kayla frown behind her mask. Kayla never liked Hazel and now she was in charge of keeping her from completely destroying Hollow Bastion.

"Just stay out of my way bitch or I might just accidentally reunite you with your brother" Kayla's words were full of venom and Hazel death stared her for a few moments until Kayla returned to the edge of the roof.

"Just don't keep me waiting little girl" Hazel summoned her dark powers to create a black throne for her to sit on as Kayla performed her task. Kayla took one last look at Hazel and with a deep breathe she jumped from the roof towards the battle below.

_**Valkyrie **_couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. She had just witness Epsilon charge into the arena to help Silver and now he was trapped in the transparent cage with Nova and Silver, then to make matters worse Heartless had begun to form in the dome and quickly proceeded to attack her three apprentices. Nova was still injured from Silver's attack and Silver had barely any energy left after her battle with Nova, their only hope was Epsilon who blocked and counter attacked the shadowy creatures but the numbers were starting to get to him. Valkyrie felt useless as more Heartless attacked Epsilon who quickly countered the attack and vanquished the small creature but was hit by another that had sneaked behind him.

"Epsilon, Nova, Silver please hold on for as long as you can" Valkyrie shouted towards her apprentices but she couldn't tell if they could hear her. Valkyrie summoned her KeyBlade and prepared to jump at the dome but was stopped by the hand of Kiro who looked her in the eyes and Valkyrie felt a tear fall from her eye to her cheek.

"There is nothing we can do for them Valk, we just got to hope they can out last the Heartless" Kiro's soft words helped calm the now crying Valkyrie who watched as Epsilon used all of his training to help his two injured and exhausted friends. Neither master noticed the dark shadows that formed around Master Everest who shook with pain as the shadows engulf him. Kiro felt a cold pressure push onto him and without warning he was thrown from the balcony with Valkyrie in his hands. As they fell Valkyrie could see Master Everest leaning over the balcony with a look of shock on his face then he yelled something to her that she couldn't hear over the screams of the crowd; Everest took one last look at the dome then the balcony collapsed. Rubble and shards of metal showered the unprepared onlookers below. Valkyrie screamed until her throat started to hurt and with a sudden impact she lay on the hard ground with blood seeping from her skull. The last thing she saw was a masked figure land in the dome and as Valkyrie's vision faded into darkness she watched as the stranger began to help her three apprentices.

_**Epsilon**_didn't know who this strange girl was but he was glad she had arrived. Epsilon had witnessed the girl land in the dome and in moments she had stated vanquishing the shadows with what could only be a KeyBlade but it was a KeyBlade like nothing Epsilon had seen before: the blade and hilt were grey with ancient purple writing spiralling towards the point and the teeth of the blade shot out at different levels but each tooth was shaped like a pair of wings. Epsilon stared in amazement as the girl sliced through the shadows with a deadly combo and blocked all their attacks effortlessly. She sliced through her remaining targets and noticed Epsilon was watching her and not fighting and with lightning fast speed she leaped next to the boy and took up a battle stance.

"Sorry to drop in on your parade but you looked like you needed my help against these Heartless" she and Epsilon moved slowly back towards Silver and Nova who continued to defend themselves against the onslaught of creatures.

"Heartless so that's what these things are" Epsilon slashed the nearest Heartless and as the dark heart faded away he looked at the girl and took in her features, she was obviously young, most likely in her teens and she wore a blue and gold vest that matched her cut of shorts. The mask she wore made it impossible to see her face but her purple hair hang loose and flew wildly as she attacked the Heartless.

"My name is Kayla by the way"

"Pleasure to meet you Kayla, my name is Epsilon"

"I know" her last words hung in Epsilon's mind but he quickly returned his attention to the fight but couldn't help wonder who this masked girl was and how she got here in the first place. The Heartless seemed to be trying to escape as the four KeyBlades worked in unison to destroy the remaining shadows and with a final blow from Chaos Breaker the last of the Heartless faded into darkness. Silver and Nova embraced each other in a hug and Epsilon smiled at his two companions then remembered the masked girl behind him.

"Ok now I want some aswe-"he never finished his sentence for as he turned he was struck in the side of the head by the hilt of the grey KeyBlade and as he hit the ground he saw the girl charge at his two friends. Silver pushed the injured Nova away and took up a battle stance but as she swung at the Kayla the masked girl simple vanished before the KeyBlade could hit her. Silver spun around in time to see Kayla summon a ball of light in her hand and slammed it into the defenceless Nova who let out a scream of pain as the light burned through his mind. Nova went limp and fell into the arms of Kayla who whispered something Epsilon couldn't hear but when Silver prepared to attack again Kayla turned to face her with Nova still in her hands.

"If you ever want to see Nova again you will leave Hollow Bastion and come to a placed called Twilight Town and I suggest you do it quickly for my lord hates to be kept waiting" Kayla summoned a portal behind her as she spoke and with one final glance at Epsilon she disappeared into the portal with Nova as her prisoner.


End file.
